


Rois de Verre: Clover

by Driwed



Series: Rois de Verre [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band), Target (Korea Band)
Genre: 1stbook, Angst, Crossover, Deceit, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Nobility, Target, Torture, driwed, kpop, roisdeverre, roisdeverreclover, stray kids - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-04 05:32:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 9,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17892428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Driwed/pseuds/Driwed
Summary: 3 different people go on a trip suddenly cant remember how or why they're there. 3 other members show up and bring each of them back to a town claiming they're of nobility. They must regain their true memories before they forget who they really are and end up trapped forever.Book 1 of 3





	1. Brief Words

**alola~! so, this is going to be a cross group story. i love doing these cross group stories. anywho, i decided to try something new, in a way.**

**so, usually i either just write from one perspective or multiple (usually signaling at the beginning), but this time around i'm going to write in diary entries! mostly. exciting, i know. but this also means the chapters will vary** ** greatly ** **in length. from as short as 100 words to as long as 1000+. they will be in number order, but it'll skip around, making you** **creatively** **fill in the missing gaps. hope you can tolerate that.**

** note ** **: in both groups there's a member named** ** woojin ** **, but when you see woojin in the story, it's** ** not ** **Stray Kids' woojin, it's** ** Target's ** **.**

**also, it'll be a series of books. there will be three books in all, including this one.**

**My other Target stories:**   
** Teach Me ** **(completed)**

**My other Stray Kids stories:**   
** Neurosis ** **(completed)**

**also, i have this marked down for mature so, but it's not really that graphic nor gone into detail...but you know, just in case**


	2. A New Discovery

I happily picked up my pace as I neared the bookstore. I had recently moved to a new city. The rent was considerably cheaper, but it was farther away from my job. Sacrifices had to be made if I wanted to have a bit more pocket change.

I couldn't help but wonder what lied in store for me when I stepped foot inside. How many books would there be? How many would I have already read? How many I've never seen? My questions were soon to be answered as I had finally reached the store. I pulled the door open then took in its distinct musty smell. "Welcome." I slightly bowed before browsing the shelves for a new read. "Excuse me." "Hm?" I walked over to the guy who seemed uninterested in the space around him. "Do you have any vintage books?" "Yeah. Towards the very back. Left side." "Thank you." I walked towards the back then made the left.

I was surprised at how dust free they were despite how the worker looked. I shuffled over then felt my foot hit something. I looked down and noticed a book had fallen off the shelves. "'Rois de Verre: Clover' huh..." The only word I had understood was lily. What language were the other words in? I opened to the table of contents then sighed happily as it was written in Korean. I turned to the back then proceeded to read the brief summary. "A mystery kind of story involving royalty..." I had never seen nor heard of the book before. I decided to read a bit to see if I wanted to purchase it or not.

After reading a few pages, I was satisfied enough to want to bring it home. "Hi, excuse me." "I thought you left." I frowned. "How much is this?" He suddenly scooped it up then shook his head. "Can't sell it. Owner's rule." "No way. Really?" "Her rule is absolute. You can read it here though." I quietly sighed then took a seat on the couch. I decided to start from the beginning as I had skimmed to get a feel of the book.


	3. Entry 1

࿐ ᎦᏋᏝᎥጀ ࿐

_I ha_ _d_ _no recollection of this place nor who I_ _was_ _. Everything was so strange and different. I didn't know what made it so different, but it just felt like it. Whenever I try to think back, it's like static. I knew my name, my age and other basic things. I was brought here by Woojin. He claimed I was a baron here. I couldn't believe it!_

_Woojin was nothing short of kind. He made sure I had enough to eat, to drink and proper clothes to wear. Was he my servant? Someone else had also come in later on. His name was Changbin. He looked dog tired. Beaten up as well. Was someone abusing him? I was too afraid to ask. I was kind of a person who turned a blind eye to things. I decided to change my ways._

_Changbin had led me around town under Woojin's orders. I assumed Woojin was the head of servants. I had touched Changbin on his arm and he had freaked out. It was weird. I didn't know what to do. He wouldn't stop whimpering. Touching him would have probably made it worse. So, I tried talking to him. It had worked. What worried me was that he pretended nothing had happened. I wanted to know more about Changbin and this place._


	4. Entry 2

࿐ ᎦᏋᏝᎥጀ ࿐

_Apparently I was assigned to watch over the people by the king. Who was the king? No one would tell me. I didn't have much to do, so I decided to find a few hobbies to pass the time. Woojin had brought me everything. I never got to see Changbin for days. I grew worried about him, so I had him summoned. Bags were evident under his eyes and I counted more scars than last time. I didn't like it. He suddenly collapsed to the floor and surprised me. Woojin had come to take him away, but I refused to let him do so._

_I had watched over Changbin as he lied on my bed. I couldn't help but check him to see what the damage was. I lifted his shirt then quickly let go. There were many different marks caused by different objects. Cuts from swords, long marks from a whip, bruises too. What was he doing that warranted such punishment? It was then I decided that I wanted to banish violent punishments in my household. He looked so young._

_Changbin was really sweet. He was soft spoken, but was pretty knowledgeable about everything. I was curious as to if I had someone important in my life. I did_ _according to him_ _. He was the only one who knew. What confused me was the one line he told me before leaving: "I'm getting you out." Getting me out of what? This home? I didn't mind that. Getting fresh air was good now and then. I liked meeting the townsfolk as well, even if they ran from me_ _at times._

_Woojin had come into my room at night with a cup of tea. I wasn't in the mood for it and had it put to the side. He said he was glad he found me when he did. I had been missing for a few weeks. I had left for a trip but was late in coming back. Trip? The word felt familiar to me. I heard water in the back of my mind then heard Woojin call my name. He had such an innocent face and spoken in such a calming manner. I asked him if he had anyone important in his life._

_He softly laughed then stood up from my bed. He didn't answer my question as he approached the door. Woojin had turned around then reiterated the question. Then pointed at me._


	5. Entry 5

࿐ ᎦᏋᏝᎥጀ ࿐

_Changbin placed my lunch in front of me with a somber look. He had regained color in his face after the ban had gone into effect. I asked what was wrong. He shook his head then poured the tea. His face clearly said_ _the_ _opposite. Woojin had come in and pushed Changbin aside. Trouble had broke out in town and the perpetrators had been caught. I was to report at once._

_I couldn't believe what I was seeing. An innocent horse lied dead in a pool of what I assumed was it's own blood. Next to it was a dead woman and a child covered in blood wailing. Woojin explained the two men had gotten into an argument and this was the result. I had to decide their fates. I felt the pressure as everyone looked at me expectantly. I felt the bloodlust emitting off of them. I didn't want them killed, but everyone would be unhappy otherwise._

_I had cried in bed that night. I felt guilty. Nothing could excuse what they did, but an eye for eye can sometimes be the wrong choice. They had families too. I was no better than them. Woojin had visited me again at night then stroked my hair. It was calming. The room smelled sweet. Was he wearing perfume? It didn't matter. I was relaxed. I had asked why I was his important person as I was a male. He gave me that eeri_ _e_ _yet gentl_ _y_ _soft laugh. He said he wouldn't be able to live without me. I found that impossible. He laughed again then whispered in my ear that I was worth more to him than I could ever imagine._

_I had stayed up all night after that conversation with Woojin. Why did he treasure me so much? Was he the person Changbin mentioned?_


	6. Closing & Opening

I was snapped out of my thoughts by the sound of snapping. "Huh?" "It's closing time." "Really?" I had hardly gotten through the first few pages. "Really. I'll even do a favor for you and put this book in the drawer over there." I nodded happily then handed the book over. "I'm definitely stopping by tomorrow after work." "Well, I'm not the only one who works here, so you may or may not see me tomorrow."

I left the bookstore. It was a slow start, but it was expected for a story like that. I couldn't help but think of the characters and how I felt as if I was there myself. Books were amazing.

ㅇ ㅇ

"Leaving already?" I stopped packing at the sound of my friend's voice. "Ah, yeah. I have somewhere to be. There's only so much time left before it closes." She gave me a sly look. "Getting something for someone important to you?" She waggled her eyebrows. "No. Bookstore. I'll see you tomorrow, Dolshi." "Yeah, yeah. Don't forget to say goodbye to Woojun before you go."

I sat on the train as it traveled through tunnels. It would've been easier if I could've bought the book. Maybe I could convince the bookstore owner if they ever stopped by. I quietly sighed as there were a few more stops before my own.

"Wel-Oh, it's you." "It's you again!" He rolled his eyes then handed me the book. "You don't have a lot of time." "Every second counts." He shrugged then turned his attention back to his phone. "Hey, what's your name?" He pointed to himself. "Yeah, you." "Gunsang." "I'm Jeongin. Nice to meet you. Again." He shooed me away. Gunsang was pretty nice once you got to know him a bit more.

I opened to where I left off, hoping to learn the meaning of Changbin's new strange words and Felix's dilemma.


	7. Entry 8

࿐ ᎦᏋᏝᎥጀ ࿐

_Days seemed to get longer with every passing minute. I've read every book available, even the ones that didn't interest me. I was running out of things to write and draw. I wanted excitement. So I asked Woojin to arrange something worthy of watching or doing. He didn't say anything and silently agreed. Woojin was a strange one. He reminded me every night how precious I was. I couldn't understand how a simple baron as myself could be that irreplaceable._

_A week later Woojin had a festival set up and quite a few activities planned out for the day. I was very interested in the jousting portion. Changbin seemed displeased with everything. I asked him why he was unhappy, but he kept quiet. I told him to be that way and caught up with Woojin. Changbin was starting to get haughty._

_The jousting event was underway and I couldn't have been more excited. I noticed they were hardly armored and I had brought_ _it_ _to Woojin_ _'s attention. He_ _gave his signature laugh in return. It was too late to call everything off. I could only watch as they charged at each other and blood splattered as a result. The crowd was cheering. Why were they cheering? The jousters were wearing helmets which made it hard to tell who were set up for this. They kept at it until they could no longer. I couldn't stand it and ran._

_Guilt was eating away at me. The memories of the incident weeks ago flashed in my mind along with today's. I was certainly making the people happy, but at the expense of my peace of mind. Changbin had found me and shook his head. He told me if I continued like this, I would end up being beyond saving. That had sent my tears spilling out of my eyes. I didn't understand what was going on. Every choice I've made had always made me feel guilty afterwards. What kind of place was this?_

_I had ordered for everyone to leave me alone. Was this the kind of person I was? I tried reaching back for memories, but nothing appeared. I no longer wanted to make decisions. I no longer wanted to be a baron if it meant people being killed just for pleasure. I heard something by the door and saw papers. I yelled that I didn't want to read them. More were slid underneath. I had opened the door to turn them away then had my vision blocked. I wasn't able to fight back as I was quickly subdued._

_I soon regained sight and saw I was in an ordinary room. My clothes had been roughed up and torn. Where was I? Was I kidnapped? I figured karma would come back and bite me. Someone had entered wearing a helmet. They turned to the side to pick something up and I silently gasped. It had blood spots. Was this_ _person_ _related to one of the people who died? They approached me with a wooden spoon and a knife. I was too scared to speak. Was this what Changbin meant?_

_I cried out in pain as the spots they hit were set to bruise. What made it worse was that they had cut the same spots. My clothes were now dyed the color red. I wanted them to stop. I was running out of tears and voice. Why weren't any of them looking for me? Did they loathe me just as much? The person simply could've cut my throat, yet here we were. What made them hesitate? Were they not brave enough to kill? They had finally stopped then gave my cheeks a slap. They said I should die. I was blindfolded again._

_I hit something hard. I figured that I was outside as a strong breeze had blown past. Where outside was I exactly? My body hurt and I was certain I was still bleeding. Was I left to bleed to death? It was awful. I was awful. I felt my body being lifted then put onto something soft. Where was I being taken? I didn't know. I had only wanted to go back to the safety of that room, my room._


	8. Entry 10

࿐ ᎦᏋᏝᎥጀ ࿐

_I forgot how refreshing Changbin's presence was. He stayed by my side as I recuperated from my trauma. I missed Woojin's sweet scent and the way he stroked my hair, but I couldn't say so aloud. Changbin was enough. It was hard to talk about, but he slowly got me to open up about it. He was also gentle when caring for my wounds. Though, there was a wound he couldn't see nor could he heal. We both knew it._

_Not once had he asked what happened in the house. I was split between gratefulness and sadness. Would he believe me? Would he laugh and call me crazy? I grasped the sheets tighter as I remembered. Changbin must've noticed as he pulled me closer. It was nothing new as Woojin had done it all the time. It made me wonder what happened to Woojin and why Changbin was acting like him. Either way, it was comfortable._

_He had finally asked the next day. I told him every little detail from how I was picked up off the ground to my entire body aching in pain. I couldn't do anything to stop them. I was violated. I figured I was facing repercussions for my terrible choices. Maybe I deserved to be abused. Maybe I deserved to be raped. I told Changbin my thoughts then broke down in tears. I didn't want to be here anymore. He told me to remember, but wouldn't say what. The only hint he gave me was a paper floating on water. I didn't want him to leave, but he had to go make my dinner._

_I was still afraid. Afraid they'd come back for me. That they'll beat_ _me unconscious and rape me again. I curled myself into a ball as the events haunted me. They wouldn't leave me be. The looks on their faces, the sounds that came out of their mouths, the feeling of the skin to skin contact. Tears started to flow down my face again as I attempted to disappear under the covers. I wanted them to pay for their actions._


	9. Closing

"Earth to bookworm." I looked up as Gunsang looked down at me. "Is it already time...?" "Yes indeed." I handed the book over then noticed he was still standing by me. "So...I won't be here tomorrow, but I'll let the other person know about you..." "You would do that? Thank you!" I happily shook his hand then picked up my things. "When will you be here again?" "Hm, a few days from now. I work Mondays, Fridays and weekends." "What a long wait..." He pulled his hand free then walked to the counter. "We hardly know each other yet you're moping." "That may be true, but I'm feeling a budding friendship here." "Yeah, yeah. Now get out so I can close up."

ㅇ ㅇ

I couldn't help but wonder if Gunsang liked books. Maybe he took the job because it paid. I thought back to the story then sighed sadly. Felix was having a rough time. People were wrongfully putting hate and blame on him when all he wanted to do was appease everyone. He didn't know people were going to die during jousting. He didn't know much of anything really.


	10. Opening

I found myself hurrying to the bookstore as opening time was soon. Gunsang was also going to be there today. I stopped by a cafe on the way as I had time left before it opened. I thought about the book and the entry I had left off on. What happened to Felix was god awful. It would been ever more awful if he was just a young teen. I didn't know as his age had never actually been stared. I shook slightly as I remembered the details. I felt Felix's pain.

I arrived in front of the bookstore and entered. "Hey, Jeongin." "Hey." He handed me the book and I decided to chat with him for a bit. "So, why do you work here? I doubt you get paid a lot." "Well, my dad is friends with the owner and I needed a job. So..." "Understandable." He put his phone down then looked at me. "Where do you work?" "Oh, at design company. I'm a graphic designer." He whistled then playfully punched my arm. "Making big bucks huh?" "I wish. Otherwise I wouldn't have moved." "So you're new around here?" "Yep."

We continued to talk for a while until something hit the floor. "Oh! The book...I apologize." "It's fine. It's not fragile." I picked it up and stared at it. "Go read. That's what you came here for anyway." "Make sure I'm still breathing now and then." He gave me a worried look. "'Kay..."


	11. Entry 11

࿐ ᎦᏋᏝᎥጀ ࿐

_I wandered around town with Woojin and a few guards in search of bodies of water. I still felt uncomfortable and anxious about being outside, even with people around me. I tried to focus on my current task and not let the events get to me. It was hard trying to convince myself I'd be okay. Woojin had held my hand as we_ _continued the search_ _. His hand was cool and uninviting. I pulled away as it gave me weird_ _feelings_ _. Woojin's expressions were warm, but his body was_ _the_ _opposite._ _Why was that?_

_We finally found the sea_ _and the_ _salty air filled my nose. I peered over the cliff and couldn't believe how steep it was. Were we really that high up? I felt someone shove me and I lost my grip on the edge. I screamed loudly as I fell. Who pushed me? Was it a guard? Was it Woojin? I_ _couldn't_ _fathom Woojin as he considered me precious to him. Yet here I was, falling and there he was, up there watching me fall._

_I coughed up blood and held my side. Sand stuck to me and my wounds and caused them to sting. I couldn't move my right arm. Unbearable pain coursed through it whenever I moved it. It was probably broken._ _It took a lot of energy to stand and even then it pained me to stay upright. Lucky I my head hadn't suffered any long term damage. I looked around to see if there was another way back up. I gently hit my chest then coughed up more blood. I hoped that was the last of it all._

_I walked over to the water then pulled out a blank sheet of paper. I placed it on the water then watched as it quickly drowned. Drowning...I held my head as it felt as if something was trying to burst out. I heard people yelling in the back of my mind as a scene played vividly in my mind. Someone was drowning and I was watching. I then turned away. There wasn't anything else after that, but just from that I could tell I was on a ship heading towards somewhere. Where exactly I didn't know._

_I had walked to both ends of the shore and the only way back up was to climb or have someone pull you up. I couldn't climb for obvious reasons and no one seemed to be around. I was as good as dead. I never did get a chance to say goodbye to Changbin. I lied in the sand and watched the sun start to set over the horizon. How much longer did I have? I decided not to dwell on that and rather appreciate the world's beauties before passing on. It wouldn't be so bad if Changbin were here. I heard shouting then wondered what they were shouting for._

_I went to open my mouth then found it a bit hard to breathe. Did I break a rib or something during impact? They kept shouting and I felt a bit guilty for not responding. It's not that I didn't want to. After a while I heard that my name was being shouted. Did Woojin come back for me? Changbin had come instead. The horror on his face made me worry. How did I look? I didn't bother to check when I approached the water hours ago. He gently touched my face and started to cry. I didn't understand why he was crying. I didn't deserve anyone's tears, especially his. I told him not to cry, but that didn't stop him. I asked him if this was the end for me. His silence was welcoming yet worrisome._

_He carried me on his back as we walked through town. Everyone was looking at us, mostly me. They were murmuring and making gestures. Changbin must had known what I was thinking as he lifted me up and walked faster. He told me not to waste my time on them. How could I not? I had to watch over them under the king's orders. He said the king now isn't the true king. He was speaking strangely again. I joking said I wasn't the true baron either. He agreed. What did Changbin know and would only hint at and try to make me figure it out?_

_I sat on the bed as the doctor left the room. He said I was pretty lucky that this was the only damage I received from falling. Most ended up dying on impact. Some only last a few hours after impact. I looked at Changbin who sat in a chair next to the bed. He wasn't saying anything. I asked him how did I survive. He claimed that my important person was the cause. I then followed up with asking who that person was. He simply point out the window. I was getting nowhere with this._

_I had started to rage then heard him say king. I asked him to repeat it. He said the king wanted me alive. Now I had become confused was my important person and the king the same person? Or did they both just so happen to want me alive, but my important person beat him to it? I asked Changbin to take me to see the king. He laughed then shook his head. I hadn't heard his laugh in ages, but this one was different._

_He said I could never meet the king under circumstances like these. I had to get through the Earl as well. I asked for the Earl's name and whereabouts, but he simply waved me off. Earl Seungmin was who I had to get through. I managed to wring it out of Changbin. I asked him for the king's name as well. King Boun it was. The name indeed sounded familiar. I repeated it over and over hoping to understand why. I heard someone laugh then call me funny. I looked at Changbin who wasn't even looking at me._

_I asked if he said anything, but he shook his head. Who did I just hear then? Was it the king himself? It sounded as if we were on good terms._


	12. Entry 14

࿐ ᎦᏋᏝᎥጀ ࿐

_I stood in front of a gate with Changbin by my side. My arm was still in a cast, but I couldn't wait any longer. Especially since Woojin was acting strangely since I mentioned the visit. The gates opened and we were lead towards the home. I couldn't believe how big his land was._

_A_ _servant sat us down while another poured us tea. We heard footsteps on the stairs then watched a graceful man descend the stairs in such a formal manner_ _with two servants following behind_ _. I felt inferior in his presence. He looked at the both of us before sitting down opposite of us. He didn't usually agree to meet people, but something told him he just had to meet me. I wasn't sure_ _if I should've_ _felt_ _honored. I noticed Changbin kept looking at one of the servants behind Earl Seungmin. The Earl had taken notice too then motioned for his servant to solve whatever it was between them. They walked down the hall then made a right before disappearing from sight._

_His other servant seemed rather close to him in a relation sense. I quietly watched as the Earl gently touched his servant's cheek. The servant's pleased smile felt slightly off to me. Maybe I was jealous. Woojin had never let me touch him like that, yet it was okay if it was vice versa. I had sipped my tea in annoyance then felt someone's eyes on me. I looked in my peripheral vision and saw it was his servant. I felt scared as the look in his eye resembled that of someone willing and waiting to kill. I_ _had_ _weakly called out to the Earl who looked at me curiously. His servant had gone back to being dormant._

_Changbin had finally come back with the other servant who looked as if he had just spilled his deepest darkest secrets. Changbin on the other hand seemed beyond pissed. Did they know each other? Their expressions quickly changed as they took their spots. I planned to ask him about it later. We chatted a while with the Earl then I finally brought up the king. I felt three pairs of eyes on me. One full of concern, one full of hate and one full of wonder. Changbin held my hand and I calmed down slightly. Earl Seungmin had told me what he knew about King Boun. Apparently he had been acting strange according to the servants at the castle. He also held something close to him but would never let anyone see_ _exactly what_ _for some odd reason._

_I looked at Changbin who shook his head. The king was probably in his right mind, he just felt lost and confused like me. We bid the_ _Earl_ _farewell and promised to visit again._

_I asked Changbin if the_ _Earl_ _was_ _the true_ _earl_ _. He didn't answer me. He then spoke up and said I wasn't ready to know and that our main goal was to see the king now that we had the go ahead from Earl Seungmin._


	13. Entry 15

࿐ ᎦᏋᏝᎥጀ ࿐

_Woojin started treating me better after my arm had completely healed._ _Why did I like it so much when he stroked my hair? When he wore that sweet scent? It felt like I was in an endless cycle. Was this how toxic relationships worked? I rested my head on the table then felt something stirring in my mind. I was holding hands with someone and we were spinning. Was it the king? I didn't know. There wasn't any audio. It could've been that Earl's creepy servant for all I knew._

_Woojin had entered my room later on with an late afternoon snack. I loved the sweets Woojin made as they were made in different shapes with different flavors. I started to feel drowsy then felt Woojin lift my head up. I couldn't keep my eyes open._

_I had awoken to the sound of silence. I was in bed. I felt a cool draft then shivered. I looked to my side then fell out the bed. Woojin was sleeping in my bed. Why was he there? He had his own room. Everything but his head was covered. I didn't want to assume the worst. I didn't want those images back in my mind. I pulled the covers off of him then felt relieved. He was still clothed with only his collarbone exposed. I checked myself over then noticed I was dressed in night wear. He changed my clothes. I hit him. Once turned into twice then thrice. I covered my face with my hands as I cried. The thought of him seeing my body disgusted me._

_Changbin had entered the room then asked what was wrong. Woojin simply looked at the crying mess I was. I explained that Woojin had undressed and dressed me without permission and caused me to have a break down like this. It brought up the memories again. Every small detail came flowing back into my mind. I didn't know when Changbin had moved, but he was hovering over Woojin poised to hit him. I felt thankful for Changbin. I didn't want to be around Woojin anymore. I was only going to trust Changbin from now on._


	14. Entry 16

࿐ ᎦᏋᏝᎥጀ ࿐

_I couldn't escape_ _Woojin_ _. He was everywhere. Why couldn't he understand that I didn't want to be bothered? Couldn't he see he was pushing me away like this?_ _I needed to dismiss him and soon. But was it actually possible?_

_Changbin rubbed my shoulders as I looked over the invitation I had received. I was finally going to be able to see King Boun. He may be the key to what I needed to remember. Changbin had stopped rubbing_ _my shoulders_ _then stood in front of me. I asked him what was on his mind and he simply gesture_ _d_ _towards me. Was he going to pull a Woojin? I asked him what about me and he replied with what was going through my mind now that I had been invited to see the king._

_What would I say to him? Would he recognize me instantly if we met? Probably, but as a baron of this weird kingdom. I didn't want to wait any longer. I told Changbin to get everything ready so we could go meet the king. Changbin smile_ _d_ _then held my hands in his. He told me I was on the right path. I didn't know exactly what he meant, but if he said I was doing something right, then I was going to continue all the way with it._

_We sat in a carriage as it took us to the castle. I never realized how far out we were until now. I was nervous, anxious, you name it. What would I do if I_ _didn't remember_ _anything_ _? I looked at Changbin who slept. I felt a bit at ease knowing Changbin was around. It made me a bit sad that he wasn't_ _the_ _someone important to me_ _, but i pushed the thought aside. I had chosen Boun for a reason_ _. I gave his head a pat then settled back into my seat to sleep as well._

_My body shook, causing me to open my eyes. We had arrived and Changbin helped me out of the carriage. I felt like royalty for that split moment. I looked up and saw the castle in all it's glory. The bright colored flags gave life to_ _the_ _otherwise lifeless looking structure. Someone had appeared from behind the large doors then called for us to come in. We walked over then was told to just walk straight ahead and enter through the door._

_I looked around as a lone fountain sat in the sunlight. The water wasn't running. I asked Changbin as to how something like that operated during this time. He gave me a confused look_ _in response_ _. We kept walking then stopped in front of the door in front of us. Changbin opened it and a fancily decorated room lied behind it. Everything looked expensive. I was afraid to sit down in fear of damaging it and having to pay out of pocket._

_We looked around the room then heard someone announce that King Boun was entering the room. We swiftly kneeled as King Boun entered. He gave us permission to stand almost immediately. I looked at him then noticed he was staring at me intensely. A short servant had broken him from his trance as he called for him to sit. Was the king trying to remember something? We_ _then_ _sat down and watched two servants stand behind him, one much taller than the other. I couldn't help but notice they had the same colored pins as Earl Seungmin's servants. I quietly told Changbin about it_ _,_ _but he didn't seem phased at all. Boun ha_ _d_ _asked why we wished to see him and I couldn't come up with a plausible lie. Changbin had swooped in and saved me._

_Something about Boun seemed familiar. I couldn't quite place my finger on it. I continued to stare at Boun then heard the smaller servant call out to me. I looked at him as he looked at me with cold eyes. They eerily reminded me of Seungmin's servant. The taller servant nudged the smaller who sighed. Boun ha_ _d_ _looked at me again then asked if we had met before. He couldn't quite place it, but I felt familiar to him._

_I told him I felt the same way. He smiled. His smile felt familiar as well. I had to have seen it before as I felt weird inside. A few images of Boun appeared, but he was wearing casual clothes. And the places didn't look anything like the kingdom here. I looked at Changbin who seemed concerned. He had every right to look that way. I was remembering after all._


	15. Closing

I was brought back to reality by the sound of an alarm. "Jeongin, time to wrap up." "You close earlier on weekends huh?" "Yep. Says so right there on that sign." I had simply grazed over it once. I handed the book over then sighed. "It was getting good too." "Was it?" "Yeah! Felix was finally starting to remember! Once he remembers everything, he can go home." Gunsang clapped then leaned forward. "Looks like you'll have to wait until tomorrow." "Jerk."

I stood outside the bookstore as there was still some daylight left. I went back in then tapped Gunsang on the shoulder. "If you aren't busy after closing up, let's grab some coffee?" He laughed then went back to sweeping. "I don't particularly like coffee, but sure." I cheered then offered to help close up. He readily agreed and it made me wonder how long had he been waiting for me to offer help.

ㅇ ㅇ

I sipped on my coffee as he ate a wrap. "I've gotten into books before, but this one is on another level." "I've read a few books here and there." "I bet for school?" "Shut up..." I laughed as he angrily ate. Gunsang was pretty interesting in my opinion. "So, what does your dad do?" "Uh, runs a company..." "Which one?" "Uh...Ghilish." I stared at him wide eyed. "Your dad owns the worldwide book publishing company!?" He shrugged then wrapped up his food. "It's no big deal really." "No big-Every book that comes from that company is a massive hit! I heard it was super hard to get approval!" "I don't really know anything about it."

I couldn't believe I was meeting the kin of the one and only Mr. Min. "Are you his only son?" "Used to be. Then he went and adopted a little girl. He treats her better than me." I sighed. The typical favoritism situation. "If that's the case, then break ties with him." He seemed shocked with my suggestion. "I'm sure you've thought about it. Would explain your attitude as well." "I couldn't. I...I don't hate him or anything. He just seems to forget that he has another kid..." And the typical jealousy is revealed. "You're jealous. It happens. You're used to him giving you all the attention. But, you have to understand that she's younger and can't really care for herself like you can."

I couldn't believe I was lecturing someone on how to be a good sport at home. "Yeah. I guess." "Good. Now I'm sure I've taken up your time, so I'll let you go." "I don't mind. You're...nice to talk with." I gave him a smile then asked for his phone. "And there. Text me whenever." I patted his shoulder then left.


	16. Entry 17

࿐ ᎦᏋᏝᎥጀ ࿐

_I wanted to see King Boun again. I wanted to remember more. I heard someone knock on the door then I called for them to come in. It was Woojin. I was on alert as I had ordered for Changbin to be the only one to bring me my meals. I asked him where Changbin was. He silently poured tea. He placed my dunk in front of me then said out. He patted my head then left the room._

_Woojin seemed more docile now. I dismissed the thoughts as I needed to know my relation to King Boun in full. I decided to walk around the room. I looked out the window at the townsfolk going about their lives. I was thankful no other major events had happened since the festival incident. I rubbed my eyes as I started feeling sleepy. I wasn't surprised by this as things have been boring lately. I walked myself to my bedroom to sleep._

_I lied down then felt my body twitch slightly. Not too long after I started feeling aroused. My body felt warm and the need to pleasure myself continued to grow at a steady pace. I rang for both Changbin and Woojin, hoping Changbin had come back. Only Woojin came. I asked him to bring me a cup of water. I hoped it would calm me down some._

_Woojin handed me the cup of water and I quickly downed it all. It had no effect whatsoever. I looked at Woojin who watched me innocently. I wanted to mess up such innocence. He asked why I was staring at him with such a lustful look. I didn't give him an answer. I had pulled him closer and kissed him. I had thought doing so would solve my growing problem, but had only fueled it further. I couldn't understand why I felt aroused and why it increased with Woojin's presence._

_I had slept deeply that night, only to awaken with a sharp knife like pain hit my heart. The images of Boun started to blur and shatter. I found myself desperately trying to collect the pieces as if they were right in front of me. The door opened and Changbin had walked in carrying a few flowers. He laid them on the table then walked over to me. He pushed Woojin out of the bed then wiped the tears off of my cheeks. I told him about the shattering images but received silence. He told me I strayed. I wanted them back. I wanted to get out. I felt something touch the top of my head then the pieces had started to reform the images. I looked up at Changbin who simply watched Woojin's still body._


	17. Entry 21

࿐ ᎦᏋᏝᎥጀ ࿐

_I was granted another audience with King Boun. It stated that he couldn't stop thinking about me. I felt honored and touched. Woojin and Changbin praised me for gaining favor with the king. I had many things I wanted to ask. Would we be allowed to talk alone? Maybe he could request it. He was king after all. I knew I shouldn't have, but I ordered Woojin to come along with us. I couldn't trust him alone at home anymore. Who knows what he'd set up next._

_After a long ride to the castle, we entered through the large doors and were now in the courtyard with the fountain that sat in the sunlight. King Boun had appeared on our left with the same two servants flanking behind him. Welcome back were the first two words he said to me. He ordered his servants to leave us alone and to take my own with them. Soon we were alone in the courtyard. He motioned for me to follow him and I did without hesitation. He trusted me enough to be alone with me. One might've thought he'd be more cautious around someone like me._

_I casually asked him what it was like ruling an entire kingdom. He laughed and said it was harder than he imagined. It wasn't easy trying to please everyone. He had to constantly think not just one, but two steps ahead. A part of me was glad I was only a baron. He brought up Earl Seungmin's name._ _I looked at him curiously and our faxes met. It started to feel warmer. I asked him if it suddenly got hotter in the room. He shook his head. Was it me? Was it imagining it? I continued to fan myself then felt him hold my hands. He smiled then fanned me himself. One would've thought the king would be cold, distant and uncaring, but Boun was clearly different._

_He suggested we moved outside hoping that would cool me off. I assured him I was fine. I wasn't really, but I didn't want to leave the comfort of the chair. Out of interest, I asked him about his servants, the two that came to greet us. Their names were Jisung, the smaller, and Minhyun, the taller. I asked him how they treated him but he remained tight lipped. I guess there was only so much he'd tell me about. We talked a bit about traveling and I heard a loud horn._

_I looked around startled. Boun looked worriedly at me. I asked if he had heard it, but he didn't know what I was talking about. It sounded again and a crowd of voices rang in my ears. I was standing alone until someone hugged me. It was Boun. He had kissed my forehead as well. Was I crying? The horn sounded again and everything had vanished. Boun had rushed over to me and wiped my face with a handkerchief. He asked what had made me cry, but I didn't know either. The me in the memory probably knew. But I knew for certain that Boun and I were closer than just friends._

_The door suddenly swung open and Minhyun was pulling Jisung back. Woojin was trying to free Jisung while Changbin helped Minhyun. We stared at them blankly as a fight ensued. Should we have stopped them? Probably. But it was entertaining to say in the least. Boun had put an end to it then reprimanded the four of them. He then turned to me then warned me as well for not disciplining my servants. I weakly apologized as his tone was menacing. He discreetly gave me a wink which caused me to smile a bit before changing expressions._

_I pulled Boun off to the side before I had to go. I asked him if he's had any strange memories recently and he readily asked if I had any too. That was proof that I had hit the bullseye. I explained to him that it was probably our real memories and that we didn't actually belong here. Boun mentioned Minhyun had said something along the lines of what I've said. I held Boun by his shoulders then whispered that he should trust Minhyun completely. I hesitated for a moment before I decided to just go for it._

_Changbin and Woojin barked at each other and me the entire ride back. I wanted to detach my ears. I discreetly touched my lips then sighed. Nothing had happened when I did it. I was still disappointed. Changbin suddenly sat on me then continued to bark at Woojin who looked ticked off. I quietly asked them to quiet down and they obeyed. Changbin moved off my lap then gave me an apologetic look. I was certain I was going to end up with a headache because of them._


	18. A Problem

"Huh..." "What's up, bookworm?" "Nothing. You're closing soon, right?" "Yep." "Then I'll help." "Much appreciated." I closed the book then stared at the cover. Did Felix regain enough of his memories to leave? What about Boun? Would he leave Boun behind? The temptation to continue reading was high. "What happened in the story today?" I told him everything I had read then waited for his response. "This Felix kid...I'm rooting for him." I slapped Gunsang on the back while dusting around.

"Ah, so you work downtown. Makes sense as to why you get here late." "Yeah. That's why I wanted to buy it so I wouldn't have to worry about going back and forth." He gave me an apologetic look before pointing out the corner. "This is where we split." "See you tomorrow!" I watched him walk away then headed home myself.

ㅇ ㅇ

I quietly ate dinner as I looked for the book online. It looked as if no one was selling it online.  _"Why can't it be found anywhere? Is there only one copy? Or..."_  What if all the owners made a pact to never sell their copies? I tugged on my hair out of frustration. What possible reason could they have for not selling it? Were they cursed? Somehow magically bound to them? I was willing to consider any possibility. I found it hard to sleep that night.

ㅇ ㅇ

"Jeongin! The boss wants you to redo the original again." "This is the fifteenth time. What's wrong with it?" "Well..." He placed it on my desk and I nearly flipped my lid. "The color!? Are you kidding me right now?" "Jeongin, calm down..." I covered my head with my hands then felt someone patting my back. "The boss knows what you're capable of. He really trusts you with this." It's stressing me out more than necessary. I didn't lift my head and felt the hand move away. I took that opportunity to leave my seat. "Jeongin, don't-" "I'm just going to cool down okay? I can't work like this."

I silently sipped on water as I thought of good color combinations. Ones that were unique to us as a company, and weren't entirely generic. "Heard you blew your top." "Word spreads quickly huh..." "Don't worry, it'll never reach the boss's ears." I sighed then finished the rest of my drink. "I'll be heading back now." "Good luck!"


	19. Entry 22

࿐ ᎦᏋᏝᎥጀ ࿐

_I was going to get myself out of here._ _And Boun as well. The problem was, how could I help him? I asked Changbin, but he said all I could do was continuously meet him. I had no problem with that, but I mentioned my wariness of Jisung to him. Changbin didn't say anything and simply patted my back. Recovering memories was harder than I imagined._

_It was then I asked what it took to get out of this place. He said half of my memories. That would be as much as I could remember in this place. I followed up with how much had I remembered. It was a quarter. I pumped myself up then declared I only spend time on recovering memories. Changbin shook his head then sat me down. Most of my memories were connected to Boun, but why haven't I checked around with Earl Seungmin was what Changbin had said. I never thought he and I had a connection._

_Surprisingly Seungmin was willing to meet us on such short notice. I hid behind Changbin as Seungmin's servant looked at me. Seungmin told Hyunjin, the one who looked skeptical of me, to bring in some fresh tea for us. The other, Roi, was sent to get flowers to pretty up the room. Roi reminded me of how Changbin used to look before I instated the ban. He didn't look beat, just tired. Dog tired even. I asked Seungmin if things were okay with Roi, but he simply brushed it off. He didn't care. Why didn't he? Roi was a person. I felt Changbin hold my hand in an effort to calm me._

_I quietly watched as Roi looked uncomfortable with the current situation. I could feel it emitting off of Changbin as well. It felt awkward to speak up. I noticed Roi had left the room in a hurry and Changbin has gone after him. Hyunjin lifted his head then gave me a sly grin. I didn't know what that meant, but I had no intention of plotting against him. I quietly asked if Seungmin had any precious memories he wanted to share, but none of them were what I expected. Hyunjin's piercing gaze was on me again, as if daring me to ask another question. I noticed Seungmin had pushed back his hair and the motion was oddly familiar._

_It was another memory. There was no audio, but I was watching Seungmin talk to Boun from afar. Then came the motion. It faded out after that. Were Seungmin and Boun friends? I needed more information than what I was given. I asked if I could come back tomorrow and Seungmin seemed thrilled with the idea. Hyunjin didn't._


	20. Entry 25

࿐           ᎦᏋᏝᎥጀ            ࿐

_This was it. The moment I had been waiting for. I stood on the shore and was soon joined by Changbin. I looked at Changbin who tried hard to hide his sullen mood. I told him it was okay to let his emotions show. We were going to part after all. He nodded then immediately let his tears fall. I was slightly taken aback by the sight. I patted his back then smiled. I was lucky to have someone like him. I suddenly remembered something then asked about Seungmin._

_I never learned if he was the true Earl or not. Until now. Changbin crossed his arms then sighed. He was now. I gave him a questioning look as to what he meant by now. He assured it wasn't important then told me to go on ahead. I gave Changbin a hug then hurried to catch round the large rock. I heard Changbin call for me, so I had stopped to let him catch up. He looked at me with serious eyes then kissed me. I gently pulled away with a heavy heart. He apologized then told me now he can rest easy without any regrets. I nodded then started running again. If I had the chance to meet Changbin back where I was actually from, I wouldn't hesitate to become friends with him._

_I spotted a cruise ship waiting while people boarded it. I quietly thanked Changbin again then walked towards everyone. I couldn't wait to get back to the life I had. Hopefully I'd be able to forget what happened to me and be able to live on in complete ignorance. That was all I wanted._


	21. The Ending

I closed the book then sighed. "Done?" "Yeah." I placed the book back on the back shelf then ran my fingers over it. "How did it end?" "He remembered." "Good for Felix." I walked over to the counter then sighed. I told Gunsang how I felt about all of it then frowned. "Just be happy he was able to leave." "Yeah." I grew curious as to what he was doing on his phone. "Texting someone?" "Nah." "Watching explicit content?" His eyes darted up. "I was only joking. Anyway, I guess I'll leave now." "Later." I briefly turned around and caught the afterglow of something.

I went to check it out then noticed another book was sandwiched between Rois de Verre: Clover and another book.  _"Another book...? Rois de Verre: Coriander..."_  This wasn't here before. What was this bookstore? "Gunsang?" "Thought you left." "Is your boss into magic or something?" "No. Why?" "A book just magically appeared on this shelf. The second book..." I heard him leave his seat then take the book from my hands. "This definitely wasn't in our inventory." I couldn't help but wonder where exactly it came from.


End file.
